


Set and Match

by Wrenlet



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: Written foramara_m'sDecember Comment Porn; promptSPN/SG1, Sam/Daniel, family





	Set and Match

The first time they met in Dr. Jackson's office after the linguistics seminar he told Sam he preferred gaming to drinking. Sam suggested _go_ ; Daniel taught him his own personal variant of _senet_ instead. It took three games before Sam realized that the mad way Daniel's pieces chased his across the board wasn't just gamesmanship, it was flirtation.

Sam can be a little slow like that sometimes. Daniel's dawning smirk was worth it, though.

They're far past flirting by now. Winter break finds Sam knocking loosely around the dorms, flotsam washed up and left behind by the tides of other people's families. Daniel doesn't speak of it but Sam recognizes the peculiar 'something missing' ache, somewhere Daniel is used to being but isn't anymore. That's fine. Sam has a well-honed respect for other people's secrets.

Daniel tips Sam back onto the couch and licks a path across his chest. Sam grips the back of Daniel's head and thinks, briefly, that whoever might be missing Daniel right now is _seriously_ missing out; the man is a freakin' genius in bed. If he had to put words to it, Sam would say Daniel fucks like he plays, move and countermove, anticipate and conquer. A bite here and a slick thrust there and Sam comes apart, breathless and shaking. Sometimes -- like now -- he can tell Daniel is used to someone a little more experienced, more... strategic. But that's fine, too.

Sam's rising to the challenge.


End file.
